


A Better Person by Mousapelli [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of A Better Person by MousapelliTouya doesn't miss much, but that doesn't mean he understands Isumi's point of view.





	A Better Person by Mousapelli [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Better Person](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/361824) by Mousapelli. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2010 or 2011

A Better Person

 **Author** : Mousapelli

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Hikaru no Go

 **Character** : Hikaru/Akira

 **Rating** : PG-13

 **Warnings** : none

 **Summary** : Touya doesn't miss much, but that doesn't mean he understands Isumi's point of view. 

 **Text** : [here ](http://mousapelli.livejournal.com/184310.html)

 **Length** 0:08:48

Download Link: [here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/A%20Better%20Person%20by%20Mousapelli.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Annapods for the rating sticker and Luna for the lemon used as the rating sticker's base image.
> 
> Thanks to parka for file hosting!


End file.
